Lionheart
by chengsandagan111
Summary: Sui sings for free and exclusively for the Frankenstein household. Story inspired by Demi Lovato's one of her powerful song, "Lionheart".
**A/N** : It's been a while since the last time I wrote and seriously though, I really missed writing Noblesse stories! And as for this one, I have to write this down right away before I procrastinate... again, lol. this story was inspired by **Demi Lovato's** latest song, " **LIONHEART** " (and I'm so addicted to this song. All I can think of whenever I play it is the recent Lukedonia war + the **RaiSkrea** ship. (Please, take time to listen to the song! It's powerful just like the title itself and it's a good song! )

Warning!  
story may contain spoiler and tragedy.

* * *

 **Lionheart**

By: **chengsandagan111**

Sui kept on humming as she carefully peeled the fifth apple and handed over the piece to Yuna to slice into bite size for everyone. Like their usual gathering with the Frankenstein's household, everyone's present.. but this time, Cadis Etrama Di Raizel together with the Lord Raskrea are present and is peacefully sitting with the other nobles Karias, Rael, Seira and Regis.

"What are you singing?" Shinwoo asked.  
"Is that a new song that you're going to sing in your next concert tour?" Ikhan followed.

"Hm? Yep, it's a new song and I'm going to sing it on my next tour. It's "Lionheart" by Demi Lovato." Sui explained.

The two human young boys gave each other a confused look and then looked back at Sui.

"I've heard it earlier before we got here. Sui lent me her phone so I could listen to it." Yuna smilingly said.

"I haven't heard of it..." Ikhan replied.

Shinwoo nodded in agreement and reached for a sliced apple.

"Ah! Mr. Chairman, is it okay if we take Rai, Regis and Seira into a karaoke some time? this weekend before Sui takes off for her tour." Shinwoo asked without a second thought.

Frankenstein twitched after hearing the young boy's words. Karaoke is such... a loud place. His Master doesn't like noises. And how did he just thought of that? Where did that idea came from?

Just when Frankenstein was about to speak, Rai glanced at him as if his Master was waiting for him to explain what was the word 'Karaoke'.

"ah, Shinwoo.. I think crowded and loud places are not good, but if you really want to sing, we have a music room downstairs. You can use it all you want." Frankenstein offered smilingly.

 _Maybe it's best if they stayed at home and didn't attract any more attentions outside._

"Woah! Really? Thank you Mr. Chairman! C- can we use it now? Kyaaa~ I'm so excited!" Shinwoo exclaimed.

 _Eh? Now?_  
 _N- no... but... haaaa..._

Too late, the human children stood up and are all really excited to go downstairs to see the music room. Frankenstein left no choice, he gave a short nod to Tao and the techno-geek instantly escorted everyone.

They finally reached the music room. Shinwoo and Ikhan dashed into the giant screened music machine and happily browsed for the song titles. It's a good thing that the machine was updated, all new songs are already listed and ready to be sang.

Sui and Yuna happily approaced the machine as well and searched for the "Lionheart" by Demi Lovato. In just a few clicks, the music started to play.

Sui held the microphone and let out a short speech as everyone took their seats few steps away from her and the music machine.

"Thank you, Mr. Chairman for letting us in, here in your home and here in your beautiful music room. This song is all for you, guys." Sui said smilingly, humbly bowing her head and started singing.

The lyrics started flashing right on wide screen as well as its video.

It was a fantasy video of a typical young happy couple until one of them has to go somewhere. And even though the couple were far apart from each other, they are still connected by their powers and the one who's left was sent on a war, a war that lasted for like years.

Then one day, the one who went away has finally returned and they're now together at last. Now both fighting against a lot of evil enemies. Although the characters are not nobles, werewolves or enhanced humans, both of them has own powers. They both have a magical-like powers.

It was good and interesting to watch until the male character died on the same war. Even if it wasn't brutally killed, it was still tragic and horrible to look at.

Raskrea widened her eyes due to her surprise and worriedness on what she's seeing. She thought that somehow, the scenes on the music video were just like what happened to them in the recent Lukedonia war. What if that could happen to all of them? She won't be able to forgive herself.

The young lord took a glance at the Noblesse but Rai was already looking at her with the same facial expression as hers and then both of them looked back at the music screen.

Luckily, the next scenes gave a little twist. The male character turned into a powerful glowing spirit and intertwined with the young lady which made her the strongest being and was finally able to defeat the enemies.

The nobles and enhanced humans, it was the first time that they have seen this kind of video and their first time hearing the song, this was also their first time seeing a pop star doing an exclusive live concert.

Being the power-weilders, they got a little conscious on what if the human children knew about their nativity just by watching the music video. But Frankenstein reassured everyone with a confident look, that it's just an entertainment and that the human children doesn't know their abilities.

 _'And we walk together into the light_  
 _And my love will be your armor tonight_  
 _We are lionhearts_  
 _And we stand together facing a war_  
 _And our love is gonna conquer it all_  
 _We are lionhearts.'_

When Sui was done singing the last stanza, she was rewarded with standing ovation and a big round of applause. She just delivered a powerful and beautiful song. Even if it has a lot of high notes, Sui did it perfectly, as if she was the real singer.

She always gets this kind of appreciation everytime she's done performing, but this time, it was the best appreciation she ever had. Maybe it's because she performed exclusively to the ones that are close to her heart.

"That was amazing, Ms. Sui." Frankenstein greeted.

"Thank you so much, Sir." Sui replied smilingly and humbly bowed her head to everyone.

Later then, everyone returned into the living room upstairs. It was already 9pm so the human children hurried and get their things. The children were escorted by the three enhanced Raizel's humans together with Rael and Regis.

The RK walked the kids home safely. As they continued to walk back into Frankenstein's home quietly, M21 let out a sigh and smiled to himself.

"Why?" Takeo asked.

"Lionhearts, huh?" M21 calmly said.

Right. He has a werewolf heart in his chest, but he knows that the word lionheart doesn't mean that it's literally meant that way. It may not be obvious for everyone, but his heart is sure brave enough to protect everyone that are close to him.

"Yeah, we are lionhearts~" Tao said with a note just like in the song.

* * *

 **A/N** : Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
